Come back?
by Rin Michi
Summary: Hawa dingin yang menyambut, salju yang mulai berdatangan. Musim dingin yang sama, di waktu yang terus berjalan. Meja dan kursi yang tertata apik, aroma khas dari secangkir espresso, dan seorang pria, dengan sekeping harapan, secercah keyakinan, dan hati yang mulai mendingin persis seperti dinginnya musim yang datang.


Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tatadoshi

Come back? © Rin Michi

.

Rate : T

.

Pairing : AkaFuri

.

Warn : Boys love/Shonen-ai, OOC, Typo(s), clinché, etc...

.

Summary : Hawa dingin yang menyambut, salju yang mulai berdatangan. Musim dingin yang sama, di waktu yang terus berjalan. Meja dan kursi yang tertata apik, aroma khas dari secangkir espresso, dan seorang pria, dengan sekeping harapan, secercah keyakinan, dan hati yang mulai mendingin persis seperti dinginnya musim yang datang.

.

.

.

Disarankan sambil mendengarkan lagu Firasat, by Raisa, Marcella, atau Dewi Lestari, terserah dah mau yang mana /nyambung atau tidak? Sambung – sambungin aja dah (lol)/

.

~Mi-chan Present~

* * *

Langit mendung menyapa, salju mulai berjatuhan menyelimuti bumi, angin mulai bertiup membelai tubuh setiap manusia, menjadi bukti nyata negeri 'Matahari Terbit' sudah memasuki musim dingin. Keadaan alam yang terjadi tersebut, memaksa semua orang mengenakan setidaknya pakaian hangat, yang jelas cukup untuk sekedar melindungi tubuh mereka dari dinginnya cuaca. Tak terkecuali seorang kaum adam berwajah oriental dengan surai brunette yang terlihat mengenakan pakaian hangat tebal, dan dilihat dari bawah atau balik baju hangat, terlihat jas formal khas orang yang bekerja di suatu perusahaan. Langkahnya cukup cepat tetapi tidak terburu – buru. Bukan keinginan yang membuat dia berjalan seperti ini, keadaan dan kebiasaan yang memaksanya berlaku seperti itu. Dari nafas yang dikeluarkannya terlihat kepulan asap tipis, membuktikan cuaca dingin yang tidak main – main membuat mahluk hidup merasa kedinginan. Langkah cepatnya melambat, sesaat setelah pria bersurai brunette melihat coffee shop di depan empat baris pertokoan. Coffee shop yang cukup sederhana namun terkesan cozy and warm, warna kayu yang mendominasi coffee shop tersebut, di tambah desainnya yang bertema kontemporer menambah keunikan dari coffee shop tersebut. Tidak terasa langkah perlahan pria bersurai brunette menuntunnya menuju kedepan pintu masuk coffee shop tersebut. Perasaan pria bersurai brunette terasa teraduk – aduk saat berada di depan toko, di balik iris coklat kayunya terpampang jelas bagaimana pria itu mencoba berdamai dengan perasaanya sendiri. Satu langkah menandakan satu keputusan, pria bersurai brunette memutuskan untuk memasuki coffee shop, bunyi lonceng terdengar nyaring, tanda adanya satu atau beberapa pelanggan lagi yang masuk. Salam hangat menjadi pembuka saat para pelanggan memasuki coffee shop tersebut, termasuk saat pria bersurai brunette itu masuk, satu orang wanita bersurai honey sebahu menyambut sang pelanggan dengan senyuman dan tak lupa salam hangat. Pria bersurai brunette balik tersenyum dan segera melihat sekeliling coffee shop, selang beberapa detik sang empu berhenti melihat sekeliling, sang empu menghela nafas pelan sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kembali melangkah, memilih tempat favorit setiap ia kemari, tentu saja di ujung dan di samping kaca tebal, tempat dimana dia bisa menikmati secangkir kopi dengan pemandangan khas ibu kota negeri sakura. Segera pria bersurai brunnete mendudukan dirinya pada kursi yang disediakan. Sang empu melihat sekeliling, tidak banyak yang berubah dari coffee shop ini, tetap terkesan cozy and warm, tentu saja kata 'warm' disini bukan penghangat ruangan yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa, melaikan suasana yang di dapat dari coffee shop ini. Aroma khas dari biji kopi menguar di sekitar ruangan, memberikan efek tersendiri dari setiap pengunjung datang. Pria bersurai brunette segera melepaskan baju hangat yang sempat digunakannya saat berada di luar coffee shop dan terlihatlah jas formal khas orang yang bekerja di suatu perusahaan. Sang empu menaruh baju hangat tersebut di samping kursi yang kosong. Tidak lama seorang wanita bersurai hitam panjang tergerai terpasang bandu berwarna biru tua menghampiri pria bersurai brunette.

"Selamat datang kembali Furihata-kun, cuaca tetap mendung, ditambah sekarang musim dingin, jika begini, musim dingin terkadang terlihat suram, benar tidak Furihata-kun?" Tanya sang perempuan bersurai hitam ramah.

"A-ah, iya, Miyako-san. Tetapi menurutku, jika disebut suram mungkin sedikit berlebihan." Jawab pria bersurai brunette bernama Furihata dengan senyum kecil terpatri di bibir.

"Ahaha, benar juga sih, mungkin suram bukan ungkapan yang cukup tepat. Ah, mungkin ini efek terlalu banyak membaca novel roman dan komik shoujo, duh!" Rutuk perempuan bernama Miyako mengetuk kepalanya pelan, merutuki dirinya sendiri. Senyuman yang tidak berhenti mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

Furihata ikut tertawa kecil, menanggapi ucapan sang perempuan berwajah manis bernama Miyako tersebut. Mungkin sebagian orang merasa sedikit aneh, mengapa ucapan mereka tidak terlalu formal, namun ada alasan mengapa mereka berlaku seperti itu. Yukari Miyako dan Furihata Kouki yang bertetangga sejak mereka kecil, Miyako yang berusia tiga tahun lebih tua dibanding Furihata, menganggap Furihata seperti adiknya sendiri, tidak berbeda dengan Furihata yang menganggap Miyako seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Furihata-kun jangan tertawa terus!" Ucap Miyako seraya mengembungkan pipi. "Baiklah, apa yang ingin Furiha- eh bukan, Kouki-kun pesan,hm?" Ucap Miyako dengan memo dan ballpoint yang telah digenggam.

Furihata seakan tidak peduli namanya di sebut seperti itu. Belum sempat Furihata menjawab, perempuan bersurai hitam tersebut segera berucap.

"Boleh aku tebak Furihata-kun! Secangkir espresso atau... secangkir café au lait?" Tanya Miyako.

"Espresso lebih tepatnya, Miyako-nessan, dan mengapa Miyako-nessan menebak kedua minuman kopi itu?" Tanya Furihata penasaran.

"Ish, tidak usah menggunakan embel – embel 'nessan' kita hanya beda tiga tahun." Jawab Miyako mengintrupsi. "Hm.. itu karena Furihata-kun selalu memilih diantara dua jenis minuman tersebut, walaupun lebih sering espresso.. Furihata-kun sangat menyukai espresso? Kukira kau lebih menyukai café au lait, soalnya saat masih sekolah menengah kau selalu memesan itu."

Mendadak senyuman tipis di wajah Furihata memudar, wajahnya berubah sendu meski berusaha ditutupi, pikirannya mendadak blank, tidak tahu apa yang mesti dia jawab.

 _ **'Bukan aku, tetapi -dia- '**_

"..Furihata-kun..? Apa pertanyaanku cukup sensitif..? Kalau begi-"

"Ah, tidak apa – apa! Miyako-nessan- eh maksudku Miyako-san. Aku hanya sedang tertarik dengan rasa kopi asli tanpa campuran apapun." Jawab Furihata dengan senyum terpatri.

"Benarkah itu?" Tanya Miyako penasaran. "Baiklah, sebentar ya, Furihata-kun." Ucap Miyako dengan nada keibuan dan senyum hangat.

Furihata hanya menjawab dengan senyuman, Miyako beranjak pergi menuju barista, sedangkan Furihata terdiam, memandang kaca tebal yang memperlihatkan kondisi kota yang kedatangan salju. Pikirannya melayang jauh.

 _ **'Seandainya Miyako-nessan mengetahui yang sesungguhnya mengapa aku lebih memilih mengkonsumsi espresso, sudah kupastikan Miyako-nessan akan prihatin. Hah.. lucu sekali, bahkan sampai hal kecil tentang –dia- tidak bisa kuhilangkan, padahal lihat berapa usiak saat ini? Di usia hampir kepala tiga dan semua tentang –dia- tidak ada yang terlupakan? Apa –dia- mengutukku? Bahkan mencari pengganti –dia- saja tidak mampu? Apa –dia- tidak mengizinkanku untuk hidup 'normal' layaknya lelaki lain yang mencari wanitanya dan memiliki anak? Atau... karena aku sendiri yang tidak mengizinkan orang lain masuk? Bahkan sampai mempermaikan perasaan Miyako-nessan pun kulakukan. Apa –dia- sudah tidak mengingatku? Menunggunya terus seperti ini.. apa –dia- tidak peduli sakitnya menahan rasa ini sendirian? Apa –dia- ti-'**_

"..-kun! ..Furi-kun! Furihata-kun!" Ucap perempuan bersurai hitam cukup keras.

Furihata terkejut, menyadari dirinya terlalu hanyut dalam dunianya, dunia pribadinya, lebih tepatnya.. lamunannya tentang –dia-.

"E-eh?! Miyako-ne- maksudku Miyako-san?! A-ada apa? Minumanku sudah jadi? Cepat sekali?"

"Bukan pesanannya yang cepat sekali, namun Furihata-kun yang terlalu hanyut dalam lamunan." Ucap Miyako dengan kepala yang menggeleng, tidak mengerti akan sikap adik kesayangannya ini.

Furihata hanya terdiam kaku, tidak berniat untuk menjawab ucapan Miyako.

"Hah... Furihata-kun, kuyakin kau pasti memikirkan –dia- kan?" Ucap Miyako pelan. Furihata hanya terpaku.

"Furihata-kun, bahkan hingga sekarang kau masih tidak yakin dengan hatimu? Kau bingung dengan dirimu sendiri? Apa –dia- terlalu lama? Ahaha, cukup lama ya, bahkan hingga kau sempat berpacaran denganku." Ucap Miyako realistis.

Furihata hanya terpaku diam. Apa yang dikatakan Miyako benar, ia hanya bingung, bingung dengan –dia- , bingung dengan perasaanya, bingung dengan dirinya yang terlalu berharap. Miyako benar, -dia- terlalu lama. Hampir delapan tahun, dan dirinya dibiarkan terombang – ambing dengan ketidakpastian. Miyako benar, dirinya memacari orang yang diakuinya sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Namun hanya sementara, dalam kurun waktu hampir setahun, dan itu tetap tidak berarti baginya, tidak merubah perasaanya. Kalian bisa sebut dirinya jahat, memainkan perasaan orang lain demi memastikan perasaanya pribadi. Betapa egoisnya kan?

"Kouki-kun. Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kau ragu akan keyakinanmu? Kau ragu kalau –dia- akan kembali? Bukankah saat kita saling berhubungan pun, kau sadar bukan kalau orang yang kau cintai bukan aku? Lalu sekarang?" Tanya Miyako runtut.

"..Aku hanya lelah, Miyako-nessan. Menunggu seperti ini, tanpa kejelasan, aku sangat lelah. Apa –dia- sungguh tidak akan kembali? Kalau iya, setidaknya –dia- katakan saja, jangan seperti ini." Ucap Furihata lirih. Ditatapnya secangkir espresso yang kepulan asapnya mulai menipis.

"Kouki" Miyako menggenggam tangan Furihata lembut. "Apapun itu, aku berharap yang terbaik untukmu. Kau orang yang paling kusayangi setelah kedua orang tuaku, dan aku menginginkan dirimu bahagia." Miyako tersenyum tulus, melepaskan genggaman tangannya, berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Furihata yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Furihata menatap secangkir espresso-nya seraya menghirup aroma khas dari biji kopi arabica yang menguar. Tubuhnya perlahan terasa rileks. Biarkanlah kali ini dirinya melupakan sejenak beban atau sekedar berpikir lebih tenang tentang berbagai hal. Jemarinya menyentuh gelas, espresso-nya tidak sepanas tadi. Furihata meneguk cairan pekat itu perlahan, cairan pekat yang perlahan masuk kedalam mulut, indra pencecapnya merasakan cairan pekat tersebut. Ditaruhnya gelas tersebut. Dicarinya rasa dari espresso yang di teguknya tadi, indra pencecapnya hanya merasakan satu hal, pahit. Iya, hanya pahit yang mendominasi cairan pekat tadi. Tidak ada rasa manis, di cobanya kembali rasa lain dari espresso tersebut. Berulang kali dicari pun sama saja, pahit. Rasanya yang kuat dan pahit, namun tidak bisa di pungkiri kalau dirinya merasa ketagihan dengan rasa kopi tersebut, pahit, mengigit, namun membuat ketagihan, membuat candu. Rasa kopi ini persis seperti orang yang Furihata tahu, -dia- yang membuat dirinya candu, -dia- yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa melirik hal lain, -dia- yang membuatnya seperti sungai yang mendamba samudera. –dia- dan –dia- , hanya –dia- , tak ada yang lain. Kapan –dia- akan kembali? Kapan –dia- bisa berada di sampingnya lagi? Memikirkan semua itu hanya membuatnya semakin gila.

Terdengar bunyi lonceng dari arah pintu, seorang pria berusia kurang dari tiga puluh tahun memasuki coffee shop, pelayan wanita bersurai honey sebahu menyapa hangat sang pria, tak lupa senyum terpatri di bibir pinkiss-nya menyambut sang pria yang masuk. Wanita tersebut terpaku menatap garis wajah sang pria, merasa terhanyut akan kegagahan pria dewasa itu, tidak sadar wajahnya perlahan menghangat, rona merah sudah mencapai hingga kupingnya _**'tampannya'**_ pikir sang wanita bersurai honey sebahu.

Sang pria yang diperhatikan hanya acuh, tidak peduli akan beberapa wanita yang menatapnya tertarik. Bukan menggoda para kaum hawa tujuannya saat ini, ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu semua. Surai merah darahnya sedikit berkibar karena langkah sang empu yang cepat. Mantel cream yang terpasang apik di tubuh atletisnya yang sebelumnya sudah terbalut sweater. Sepasang manik heterochromia mengabsen setiap sudut coffee shop tersebut. Dipandangnya, satu sosok pria bersurai brunette yang tengah menatap kaca tebal dari coffee shop tersebut. Sang pria bermanik heterochromia berjalan mantap, mendekati kursi yang di tempati pria bersurai brunette.

Furihata yang awalnya hanya memandangi suasana kota seakan merasakan ada yang mendekat, namun enggan baginya menoleh _**'Mungkin hanya pelanggan lain'**_ pikirnya. Namun Furihata merasa sedikit berbeda, jika benar hanya pelanggan, mengapa sepertinya orang tersebut mengarah padanya? Furihata mengamati sesosok.. oke, pria dari balik kaca tebal walau tidak jelas. Tetapi... mengapa seperti sesuatu dalam dirinya membucah saat menatap siluet tersebut? Siapa dia? Tidak mungkin kalau orang tersebut –dia- kan? Lucu sekali, harusnya Furihata Kouki segera menghubungi psikiater untuk mengurus masalah delusi yang mulai dia alami, dengan alasan, 'terlalu berharap pada sesuatu yang tidak pasti' , ha-ha-ha, humor yang menakutkan.

Siluet tersebut berjalan semakin mendekat kearah Furihata, berjalan dengan langkah yang pasti tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. Furihata hanya mampu terpaku memperhatikan siluet yang berjalan kearahnya, jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang, perasaan membucah semakin dirasanya. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Apa semenjak –dia- menghilang dirinya semakin belok? Salju berjatuhan, sosok pria bermanik heterochromia berhenti. Tepat di depan meja yang diisi pria bersurai brunette.

"..Kouki."

DEG!

 _ **'I-ini bukan suaranya kan? I-ini bukan –dia- kan? Iya ini pasti hanya delusinya, argh! Aku harus benar – benar ke dokter THT besok, atau dokter psikiater? Mungkin keduanya boleh'**_

"Kouki."

Furihata menengok perlahan menuju sumber suara.

DEG!

 _ **'I-ini kenyataan kan? Ini bukan mimpi kan? Jika ini mimpi, kumohon biarkan aku terus tertidur.'**_

Perlahan, perasaan hangat melingkupi bagian sudut sebelah kiri dirinya. Detakan yang sama seperti dulu, bertalu namun menyenangkan. Ada perasaan rindu dari dalam dirinya, dan Furihata melihat sendiri, sosok yang ditunggunya bertahun – tahun, berdiri di depannya, dengan sorot mata yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Sorot rindu yang sangat dalam.

"..Se-sei...?" Mata Furihata mulai berkaca – kaca, ini nyata, ini benar – benar nyata!

"Yes, Kouki. It's me." Jawab pria bermanik heterochromia.

Perlahan senyum dari manik heterochromia mengembang, tipis, namun tetap terlihat. Pandangan matanya melunak, Furihata Kouki, Koukinya, tetaplah menunggu dirinya, hingga saat ini.

"A-aka-akashi Se-seijuro..." Bulir cairan bening mulai tidak terbendung dari manik kayu Furihata.

"I'm back, Kouki."

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

Author note :

Fiuh selesai juga akhirnya~ /elap keringat/ project buat ff yang kedua dari Rin selesai! Senengnya! :3 yah.. Rin mau bilang apa ya? Ehehe, Rin cuman mau bilang ini untuk para reader terutama AkaFuri Shipper yeay! /nari hula – hula/ tadinya ini ff mau buat suatu event, tapi eventnya keburu selesai sebelum ini ff jadi /huft/ ya wajar karena Rin yang WB dan suka ngundur – ngundur /ngeles/ padahal Rin udah niat banget ikutan, tapi apalah daya, malah sibuk gaje, dan project ff terbengkalai sangat. Mohon maafkan saya karena sudah bilang akan ikut tetapi malah tidak /nunduk dalem/. Tema cerita yang sekarang sedikit berbeda dari cerita pertama, beda penempatan karakter, beda suasana, beda keadaan, beda riset, beda pendamping, beda /disumpel/. Dan crossover! Of course, kalian tahu tidak karakter Miyako disini? Iya! Dia Miyako sensei dari anime "Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun" aku suka karakter dia di anime lalu cuman kepikiran dia yang cocok, jadi kumasukan deh, niatnya mau OC, tapi lebih enak ambil karakter aja, jadi, yah ini deh jadinya :3 maafkan saya kalau kalian tidak suka :3.

Oke langsung ya, RnR please! Sekalian fav and follow :3 Thank everybody :3 Rin pamit undur diri dulu.


End file.
